Galletas de limón
by Princesa Alex
Summary: Tras cumplir su condena en Arendelle, Hans por fin puede regresar a casa pero algo o alguien le hará dudar si quedarse o irse para siempre


**Hola aqui les traigo un oneshot que publique hace poco en wattpad, lamento no actualizar pero falta de inspiracion, de tiempo, tarea :( etc etc **

**Si escribo asi: **Esto seria "presente" es lo que esta ocurriendo en ese momento

**Si escribo asi: **_Es un recuerdo, o esta en pasado._

**Ahora si, gracias por su atencion :D**

La luz de la luna era lo unico que iluminaba aquel bosque en el que ella se encontraba, ni siquiera sabia el porque estaba alli, ¿Por que rayos lo hacia? solo habia recibido una nota anonima en donde le decian que esa misma noche fuera al bosque en donde ahora estaba, primeramente penso que su hermana habia sido quien habia dejado aquel pequeño mensaje pero ahora que lo pensaba con mas claridad, aquello no tenia sentido alguno, y ahora tenia otra pregunta ¿por que seguia alli? ¿Que la retenia en aquel obscuro bosque? talves el hecho de que queria averiguar quien habia dejado la nota o si se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto, tomo una gran cantidad de aire para animarse a seguir adentrandose en aquel sitio.

Las piernas le temblaban a causa del miedo, todo estaba en silencio lo unico que se escuchaban eran los sonidos de alunos animales y del viento que soplaba aquella noche, se detuvo un momento a observar si alguien mas se encontraba en aquel lugar - ¡Anna! - grito Elsa - ¡¿Hay alguien?! - pregunto al no haber obtenido respuesta alguna a su primera pregunta pero nuevamente nadie contesto, la joven reina queria seguir pensando que todo habia sido planeado por su hermana menor y al ultimo minuto la pelirroja lo habia olvidado o talves se trataba de alguna broma para asustarla puesto que por alguna razon Anna habia tratado de asustarla durante toda la semana, aunque todos sus intentos habian sido en vano.

El sonido de los arbustos moverse la hizo voltear rapidamente hacia donde aquel ruido provenia, el sonido continuo pero no habia señales de alguien o algo asercarse - ¡Anna si esto es una broma te aseguro que no es gracioso! - grito Elsa mientras el miedo que sentia iba aumentando, a causa de esto el suelo empezaba a cubrirse de escarcha al igual que algunso arboles y arbustos, su respiracion se agito y empezo a voltear a todos lados con la esperanza de descubrir a quien le estaba jugando aquella broma, el sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura la hizo gritar del susto ya que no se lo esperaba

¿La asuste majestad? - pregunto cierto pelirrojo insoportable - le ruego que me disculpe - dijo en forma de broma, la albina se solto del agarre de Hans y se volteo a verlo

¡¿Que te ocurre!? - grito ella muy molesta - ¡Casi me matas del susto! - le reclamo ella - ¿Que haces aqui?

Lo mismo le pregunto - dijo Hans

Yo pregunte primero - dijo Elsa

Recibi una nota anonima diciendo que viniera aca, no tenia ni la menor idea de quien pudo haberla dejado pero tenia que averiguarlo - dijo Hans - ¿y usted que hace aqui?

Yo igual recibi una nota anonima, supuse que Anna la habia escrito - respondio ella

Anna - dijo Hans entre dientes - asi de que eso se trata - murmuro el para si mismo pero ella alcanzo a escucharlo claramente

¿Que ocurre? - pregunto ella confundida - ¿Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? - pregunto Elsa

Tu hermanita nos ha puesto una trampa - dijo Hans - al parecer ella siempre quiere salirse con la suya

mira quien habla - comento Elsa - pero bueno ¿Que es lo que Anna se propondria exactamente al hacer esto? - pregunto ella

Ni idea, no se que pase por la mente de tu hermana - dijo el - yo solo se que vine aqui, no vi a nadie y por alguna razon empeze a adentrarme en el bosque luego la vi a usted y se me ocurrio asustarla un poco - dijo Hans - por cierto, debio ver su cara - dijo el entre risas, Elsa solo lo fulmino con la mirada

De verdad eres insoportable - dijo Elsa - por lo menos mañana te vas de Arendelle para siempre - dijo ella - ya cumpliste tu condena aqui asi que por fin podre deshacerme de ti

Lo mismo digo - dijo el - por fin dejare de llevarle su estupido té y sus estupidas galletas de limon

Y yo ya no tendre que verte la cara, asi que todo esta perfecto - dijo ella - pero bueno, supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui - dijo Elsa - adios principe Hans y que tenga un buen viaje - la rubia se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar en direccion al castillo, mientras que el se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido, todo acusaba a la princesa Anna como la culpable de aquella "broma", puesto que desde hacia ya meses, a la pelirroja princesa se le habia metido a la cabeza la idea de que HAns estaba enamorado de la reina de Arendelle, ¿De donde habia sacado eso?, ni siquiera el sabia la respuesta, pero Anna habia insistido mucho en eso y constantemente enviaba chocolates o flores a Elsa usando su nombre, lo cual solo provocaba que la reina de Arendelle se molestara con el.

Regreso al castillo y entro por la entrada de servicio como era costumbre, se dirigio a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche antes de ir a dormir, despues de todo al dia siguiente su braco zarpartia muy temprano para llevarlo de vuelta a su reino, despues de haber pasado 2 años en Arendelle por fin podria regresar - ¿Tan rapido de regreso? - pregunto la irritante voz de la princesa quien recien habia aparecido - pense que tardarias... un poco mas

¿Todo fue idea tuya cierto? - pregunto Hans algo molesto - ¿Tu nos dejaste a tu hermana y a mi notas diciendo que fueramos a ese bosque? - pregunto el pelirrojo

¿Algun problema con eso? - pregunto Anna - ¡Solo acepta que te has enamorado de mi hermana y te dejare en paz! - dijo la pelirroja

No estoy enamorado de Elsa - dijo HAns - de hecho nisiquiera la soporto - agrego el - no entiendo de donde sacas eso

Pues no soy tonta - dijo Anna

Permiteme que lo dude - comento Hans ganandose una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja

Como sea - dijo Anna - yo solo trataba de ayudarte, no cualquiera ayuda al casi asesino de su hermana a encontrar el amor verdadero

¿Acaso estas obsecionada con ese asunto del amor verdadero? - pregunto Hans - eso es solo una tonteria y no estoy enamorado de tu hermana y aun si lo estuviera, ella me convertiria en un cubo de hielo si se enterara

Elsa no haria eso - dijo Anna - si no te congelo antes no lo hara ahora, pero acepta que no se debe de ser un genio para notar que te gusta mi hermana

Escucha Anna - dijo Hans tratando de no perder la paciencia - No se que te ha hecho pensar que yo siento algo por Elsa.

Pues pasas demasiado tiempo con ella - dijo Anna

Eso es porque durante estos dos años que he estado aqui he trabajado para ella - dijo Hans - y creeme que eso no era nada agradable.

Pues conoces sus gustos y disgustos - dijo Anna

Eso es porque yo era quien tenia que llevarle lo que me pidiera - dijo HAns - y una vez le lleve unas galletas con malvavisco y se molesto porque no le gustaban, ella solo queria sus malditas galletas de limón, no entiendo como puede gustarle eso, son demasiado acidas - comento Hans desviandose del tema

Oye, puede que hayas aprendido todo eso porque trabajaste para ella, pero, he notado que te preocupas por ella - dijo Anna - y no te atrevas a negarlo, por alguna razon tu siempre haces que ella sonria y se olvide de su trabajo por un rato

Si, primero que nada lo que hago es hacerla enojar, es realmente divertido verla ponerse roja como un tomate - dijo HAns - ella se olvida de su trabajo un rato porque empieza a discutir conmigo y sonrie porque la mayoria de las veces ella gana la discucion, asi que no es amor

¿Tu que sabes del amor? - pregunto Anna

Que jamas lo he sentido - dijo Hans - asi que porfavor deja de insistir en eso

De acuerdo pero te terminaras arrepintiendo de jamas haberselo dicho - dijo Anna - y para cuando te des cuenta de lo que sientes por ella, sera demasiado tarde - dijo Anna antes de irse de la cocina y regresar a dormir, mientras que Hans le dio un ultimo sorbo a su vaso de leche se seco los labios con la manga de su camisa y dejo el envase en la mesa, se dirigio a su habitacion y fue en su habitacion justo donde empezo a pensar en lo que Anna le habia dicho, el consideraba que era una tonteria pero empezo a recordar algunos momentos vividos con la joven soberana que le hacian dudar hacerca de sus sentimientos, ¿Lo que sentia por ella seguia siendo odio? lo cierto es que el no conocia la respuesta, ni siquiera se habia detenido a pensar en aquello hasta ahora.

_¿Majestad ocurre algo? - pregunto el despues de haber dejado la taza de te y el plato de galletas de limon sobre el escritorio de la reina, la albina rapidamente se seco las lagrimas de los ojos y se giro a verlo a los ojos_

_No, todo esta bien - respondio ella - no tiene porque preocuparse... y gracias por las galletas, son mis favoritas - dijo ella_

_Eso lo se - dijo Hans - aun recuerdo cuando usted me obligo a ir al pueblo a comprarle galletas de limon ya que no habia y usted odia las galletas cualquier otro tipo de galletas, excepto las de chocolate pero su hermana se encarga de acabar con la reserva de chocolate del castillo - Elsa rio ante el comentario del pelirrojo - ¿ahora me dira que ocurre o tendre que esperar a que la princesa Anna lo descubra por mi? - pregunto Hans_

_enserio no importa - dijo ella - solo es un problema que espero poder solucionar pronto - se limito a explicar ella - pero en fin, le pedire que no se entrometa y porfavor hagame el favor de entregar estas cartas a Kai, el se encargara de enviarlas - dijo ella extendiendole un monton de sobres blancos cada uno con el sello real de Arendelle, el tomo el monton de sobres desviando su vista hacia los papeles que estaban en el escritorio de la reina esperando poder averiguar que le ocurria a la joven monarca, cosa que no pudo hacer, se retiro y se dirigio a entregar la correspondencia a Kai tal y como Elsa le habia pedido, despues espero a que Elsa saliera de su oficina para poder "recabar informacion" acerca de lo que le ocurria a la reina esculco su escritorio y hojeo los muhcos papeles que habia alli... hasta que encontro lo que buscaba._

Unos golpes a su puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad, abrio la puerta y se encontro con quien menos esperaba... el principe de Arendelle - ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto con fastidio Hans

Me entere de que te vas mañana - dijo Kristoff - crei que estarias aqui por una eternidad

Pues para mi si fue una eternidad - dijo Hans - ahora si fue lo unico a lo que viniste, te pedire que te retires

No, solo queria desearte un buen viaje - dijo Kristoff - se que Elsa y Anna no lo haran pero creeme que ambas estan preocupadas por tu viaje

¿Por que lo estarian? - pregunto el - si desde el dia en que llegue solo han esperado al dia en que yo regresara a casa

Sus padres murieron mientras viajaban - dijo Kristoff

¿Por que me dices esto? - pregunto Hans

Anna me dijo que lo hiciera - respondio Kristoff

¿Y tu haces todo lo que tu esposa te diga? - pregunto Hans

Claro que no - dijo Kristoff, el pelirrojo solo lo miro incredulamente - solo aveces ¿de acuerdo? no es como si Anna controlara mi vida, solo quiero que ella este feliz

Seguramente crees que si no la haces feliz, su hermana te convertira en una estatua de hielo o te condenara al excilio - comento Hans

Claro que no, para que lo sepas, Elsa y yo somos muy buenos amigos - dijo Kristoff - pero en fin, Anna cree que tu...

"estoy enamorado de Elsa" - dijo Hans imitando la voz de Anna - no me digas que tu tambien lo crees

pues... -dijo Kristoff mientras se rascaba su cabeza con una mano - solo digo que en algunas ocaciones parecia que... tu sentias algo por ella

¿Que? - pregunto HAns - yo jamas he hecho algo que... - dijo Hans pero Kristoff lo interrumpio

Claro que has hecho cosas por ella - dijo Kristoff - tu dices odiarla pero desde leguas se nota que no es cierto

Por favor dejen de insistir con eso - dijo Hans - y seamos sinceros ¿A ti te gustaria que Elsa y yo tuvieramos una relacion?

Pues lo que a mi me gustaria o no, no debe importarte - dijo Kristoff - es solo que como te dije Elsa es mi amiga y por si te interesa, se nota que tambien le gustas

Deja de decir tonterias y dejame dormir - dijo Hans antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, el pelirrojo empezaba a frustrarse, justo un dia antes de irse es cuando todo mundo se ha empeñado en combenserlo de quedarse, pero el aun recordaba la pequeña broma que le jugaron Anna y Kristoff el dia de su llegada, la pelirroja dijo que todo habia sido una acciente, ¿Pero que rayos iban a hacer ese par con una cubeta llena de pintura? era obvio que todo habia sido planeado y para empeorar las cosas, Elsa lo hizo limpiar el desastre que Anna y Kristoff habian causado.

Se recosto el la cama tratando de consiliar el sueño. aunque esto fue en vano, ahora no podia dejar de pensar en lo que Kristoff y Anna pensaban, es cierto que hubo momentos en que considero amar a la reina de las nieves, pero el siempre tenia que arruinarlo todo.

_¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto Elsa al descubrir a Hans registrando sus cosas_

_Elsa..- decia Hans sorprendido puesto no creia que ella fuese a regresar_

_Reina Elsa - le corrigio ella, Elsa jamas habia sido tan exigente con respecto a los titulos pero ahora si que estaba molesta - ¿Que haces registrando mis cosas? - pregunto ella _

_Pues... solo trataba de ordenar esto - mintio Hans - ¿Acaso no es mi trabajo? - pregunto el _

_¡No mientas! - dijo ella furiosa - Ahora mismo me diras que estabas haciendo aqui o atente a las concecuencias_

_Me preocupe eso es todo - dijo Hans - queria averiguar que es lo que te ocurria y ver si podia ayudarte en algo, ¿Esto es lo que te preocupa? - pregunto el en cierto tono burlon - ¿Una propuesta de matrimonio?_

_Solo sal de aqui y no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Anna - dijo Elsa _

_Si lo que quieres es deshacerte de ese pretendiente solo congelalo - sugirio Hans - usa tus poderes para algo util en lugar de pistas de hielo inservibles _

_No asesinare a nadie - dijo ella - ademas eso causaria la guerra, Arendelle no esta preparado para eso_

_Entonces si que tiene problemas majestad - dijo Hans - si no es capaz de deshacerse de un molesto pretendiente le sugiero que empieze a buscar el vestido de su boda _

_No quiero casarme - dijo Elsa - pero si me niego eso seria... el inicio de una guerra_

_Pues tiene que aceptar algo majestad, usted se lo busco - dijo el - ¿acaso penso que romper tratos comerciales con Weselton seria buena idea? es el reino mas peligroso, jamas han perdido una guerra _

_Gracias, eso de verdad que me hace sentir mejor - dijo ella sarcasticamente_

_Es la verdad - dijo Hans - pero a ver si entendi, Weselton esta molesto porque usted rompio todo trato comercial con ellos, entonces la quieren forzar a entregar Arendelle_

_No exactamente - dijo ella_

_Vamos Elsa no seas ingenua - dijo el - es obvio que despues de la boda idearian un accidente donde tu familia y tu moririan y entonces... Arendelle le perteneceria a Weselton - dijo Hans - no puedes aceptar ese compromiso_

_Pero tampoco puedo negarme - dijo ella - de una u otra manera ellos terminaran adueñandose del reino, solo quiero evitar una guerra - dijo Elsa - no se que hacer - confeso ella mientras se cobrio los ojos con ambas manos _

_Estoy seguro de que encontraras la manera de salir de este problema - dijo Hans_

_¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto ella _

_Pues si es posible que una chica tenga poderes magicos yo pienso que todo es posible - respondio Hans - se que puedes hacerlo ademas te ayudare_

_¿Tu? - pregunto Elsa incredulamente - ¿Tu me ayudaras? - Hans asintio - ¿Que te propones con esto Hans? - pregunto ella _

_No quiero trabajar para Weselton - respondio el - asi que ambos salimos perdiendo si te casas con el principe de Weselton ¿entiendes? - pregunto el - aunque tambien quiero algo a cambio_

_¿Que? - pregunto ella fastidiada_

_Que me compartas de tus galletas de limon - respondio Hans_

_pense que las odiabas - dijo Elsa_

_Oh claro que las odio - dijo Hans, ella lo miro confundida - pero tu las amas y si compartirlas conmigo te hace enojar, vale la pena soportar el sabor._

_¿Jamas puedes dejar de ser un tonto? - pregunto ella_

Rio inconsientemente al recordar la cara de Elsa el dia en que tuvo que compartir sus amadas galletas de limon con el, parecia que ella queria asesinarlo con la mirada, aunque el hacia muecas de desagrado a causa del acido sabor de las galletas.

Empezaba a aceptar que sentia algo por la reina de Arendelle, pero se negaba a pensar que se tratase de amor, podria ser cualquier otra cosa menos amor, el pasado no les permitiria sentir algo el uno por el otro, si era verdad lo que Kristoff habia dicho, el habia hecho cosas por ella, pero debia haber otra explicacion que no fuera el amor

_Majestad, le presento a mi hijo el principe Liam de Weselton - dijo la reina de Weselton que recien habia llegado a Arendelle, el mencionado hizo una reverencia y Elsa hizo otra, Hans solo rodo los ojos, ¿Como es que Elsa habia aceptado el compromiso? despues de mucho insistir en que no lo hiciera la albina se habia resignado y aceptado._

_Bienvenidos a Arendelle - dijo ella - espero que su estadia aqui sea agradable - dijo ella con una sonrisa finjida_

_Es un honor que nos halla recibido en su hermoso reino majestad - dijo la reina de Weselton - ahora, sino le molesta querria discutir con usted hacerca de la boda - dijo la reina_

_Claro - dijo ella, las dos mujeres se retiraron mientras que HAns solo se quedo fulminando con la mirada al principe Liam_

_Ni creas que te casaras con ella - dijo Hans_

_¿Disculpa? - pregunto el principe confundido_

_No te hagas el tonto - dijo Hans - ahora mismo romperas ese compromiso_

_¿o si no que? - pregunto Liam - ni creas que rompere el compromiso, Arendelle es un reino muy rico y eso ayuaria mucho a Weselton._

_Si te atreves a seguir con este asunto del compromiso te destruire ¿entendiste? - amenazo el pelirrojo_

_No creo que esten en posicion de amenazarme - dijo Liam - eso no te ayudaria, segun entiendo tu vida pende de un hilo, si cometes algun otro crimen iras a la horca ¿o me equivoco?_

_Si te atreves a dañar a la reina eso no me importara - dijo Hans - ¿entendido?_

_Solo hay una forma en que este compromiso acabe - dijo Liam_

_¿Que quieres a cambio? - pregunto Hans _

_Arendelle - dijo Liam - si la reina entrega el reino se librara del compromiso - dijo Liam _

_Eso jamas pasara - dijo Hans - mas te vale romper ese compromiso porque yo encontrare la manera de hacerlo._

_Quiero verte intentarlo - le reto Liam _

_Oh claro que lo haras - dijo Hans_

Aun no se podía creer que había ayudado a Elsa, claro que no fue fácil hacerlo aquella vez, romper un compromiso arreglado no es tarea fácil y en ninguna parte encontraba alguna idea de como evitar aquella boda mas sin embargo después de mucho insistir a su padre por medio de cartas, consiguió la ayuda de las islas del sur y varios aliados mas para evitar una simple boda.

_¡Alto __detengan __esta __boda__! __-__grito __Hans __el __día __de __la __boda__, __todos __los __invitados __se __giraron __a __verlo__, __Liam __lo __fulminó __con __la __mirada __mientras __que __Elsa __lo __miraba __con __preocupación__, __se __notaba __que __había__ estado __llorando __puesto __que __tenia __la __nariz __colorada __y __los __ojos __un __poco __hinchados __-__Reina __Elsa__, __no __tiene__ porque __casarse __con __el __- __la __albina __solo __lo __miro __sin __entender __nada_

_Si __cancela __la __boda__ Weselton __le__ declarara __la __guerra __a __Arendelle __- __amenazó __Liam_

_Si __Weselton __hace __eso__, __las __islas __del __sur__, __Corona__, __las __islas __del __norte__, __Eastendelle __y __Awayland __apoyaran __a __Arendelle __- __dijo __Hans __- __me __he __encargado __de __conseguí__r __algo __de __ayuda __- __comento __Hans __- __te __lo __ adverti __Liam__, __te __dije __que __encontraría __la __forma __de __romper__ el __compromiso __- __dijo __el __pelirrojo_

_El __príncipe __de __Weselton __estaba __furioso __mas __no __era __ningún __tonto __y __sabia __que __no __podría __ganar __una __guerra __en __contra __de __tantos __reinos__, asi __que __la __boda __se __cancelo __y __la __familia __real __de __Weselton __se __fue __de __Arendelle __para __siempre__, __la __iglesia __ya __se __había __vaciado __solo __que __Elsa __y __Hans __seguían __allí __- __Gracias __- __dijo __ella __después __de __un __tiempo __de __ silecio, __ella __permanecía __de __pie __frente __al __altar__, __pareciera __que __su __cuerpo __no __reaccionara__._

_No __tiene__ porque agradecerme __- __dijo __Hans __- __como __le __dije__, __no __quería __trabajar __para__ Weselton__._

_Aun __así __gracias __-__ dijo __ella__, __Elsa __se __acerco __y __abrazo __a __Hans __- __de __verdad __muchas __gracias __- __dijo __ella __dejando __caer __algunas __lágrimas__, __el __solo __permaneció __estático __sin __saber __como __reaccionar __ante __eso__._

¿De verdad estaría enamorado de Elsa? - el pelirrojo negó rápidamente con la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la mente - realmente le estaba afectando el escuchar a Anna, es verdad que por meses la pelirroja insistió con lo mismo pero ¿Por que justo ahora le afectaba?, aunque era cierto el ya no la odiaba, si fuera así el hubiese dejado que Elsa se casara con aquel príncipe engreído hace un año y 2 meses.

Cerro los ojos para así poder dormir y dejar de recordar, pero su mente le jugaría una mala broma esa noche...

_Aquí __están __sus __malditas __galletas __- __dijo __Hans __furioso__, __llevaba __menos __de __un __año __en __el __castillo __y __aun __no __soportaba __el __trabajar __para __Elsa__, __y __mucho __menos __ahora __que __tuvo __que __recorrer __medio __pueblo __en __busca __de __unas __estúpidas __galletas __de __ limon._

_Ella __ignoro __lo __dicho __por __el __pelirrojo __y __se __limito __a __tomar __una __galleta __y __darle __un __pequeño __mordisco __- __Están __deliciosas __- __comento __ella __- __ ¿Quieres __una__? __-__preguntó __ella_

_No __gracias __- __dijo __el __de__ mala __gana __-__ ¿Ya __me __puedo __ir __o __su __majestad __necesita __algo __mas__? __-__preguntó __el __con __fastidio__._

_Pues__... ¿Sabes __donde __esta __mi __hermana__? __-__preguntó __Elsa_

_¿Por __que __yo __tendría __que __saberlo__? __-__preguntó __Hans __- __es __su __hermana __no __mía_

_Tranquilo __era __una __si__mple __pregunta__-__ dijo __ella__-__ya __puedes __irte __si __así __lo __deseas_

_Gracias__- __dijo __el __y __sin __dudarlo __dos __veces __se __dirigió __a __la __puerta __rápidamente __pero __en __el __camino __hizo __caer __varios __papeles __que __se __encontraban __en __el __escritorio __de __Elsa __- __lo __siento__, __no __fue __intencional __- __dijo __el__, __ella __solo __se __levanto __de __la __silla__, __dio __vuelta __a __su __escritorio__, __se__ hinco __en __el __suelo __y __comenzó __a __recoger __los __papeles __-__ permitame __ayudarla __con __eso __- __dijo__ Hans, __sin __esperar __respuesta __por __parte __de __la__ albina __el __empezó __a __recoger __los __papeles_

_De __verdad __no __es __necesario__, __después __de __todo, __fue __un__ accidente __- __dijo __ella __- __no __tienes __porque __hacer __ esto_

_Yo __quiero __hacerlo __- __dijo __Hans __volteando __a __verla__, __fue __la __primera __vez __que __pudo __ver __los __ojos __de __Elsa __con __mucha __atención__, __eran __simplemente __los __ojos __azules m__as__ hermosos __que __el __había __visto__, ¿Acaso __podía __haber __ojos __mas __bonitos __que __los __de __Elsa__?_

Se despertó de golpe ante aquel sueño o mejor dicho recuerdo, ¿Acaso ese asunto de Elsa no lo dejaría en paz ni en sueños?, se llevo las manos a la cara esperando poder deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

¿Por que recordaba todo eso de repente? En el momento en que todo eso ocurrió a el no le había importado pero ahora todo era distinto ya que entonces se dio cuenta que si que había razones para pensar que el se había enamorado de la reina de las nieves, pero ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo? Es decir, suponiendo que Hans sintiera algo por ella. - Tengo serios problemas de bipolaridad o como sea que se le diga a esto que me esta pasando - se dijo a si mismo - primero digo odiarla, después quererla, después odiarla de nuevo y ahora amarla, algo anda mal conmigo - se dijo

_Hace __unos meses__, __Elsa __estaba __leyendo __un __libro __en __la __biblioteca __ya __que __su __hermana __y __su __cuñado __habían __salido __a __pasear __y __se __encontraba __sola __en __el __castillo__, __Hans __entro __a __la __biblioteca __en __busca __de __algún __libro__, __la __reina __le __había __dado __la __tarde __libre __y __no __tenia __nada __mejor __que __hacer __además __de __leer__, __s__e __sorprendió __u__n __poco __al __ver __a __la __albina __allí __pero __decidió __ignorar __su __presencia __y hacer solamente lo que planeaba hacer desde un principio, buscar un libro, paso su mano por uno de los estantes en busca de algo interesante pero nada le llamaba la atencion - ¿Buscas algo en especial? - pregunto Elsa dejando de lado su lectura_

_La verdad es que no - dijo Hans - solo busco algo interesante._

_Pues dudo que encuentres algo en ese estante - comento Elsa _

_¿Por que? - pregunto Hans _

_¿Acaso no has leido los titulos? son libros sobre modales y etiqueta - respondio ella - dudo que alguien lea eso por diversion _

_La verdad es que ni siquiera tengo ganas de leer - dijo Hans - es solo que estoy muy aburrido ya que no tengo nada que hacer_

_¿Y quieres hacer algo? - pregunto Elsa acercandose a el_

_¿Como que? - pregunto el algo nervioso por la actitud de Elsa_

_No lo se - dijo ella mientras jugaba con su trenza - tal vez... podriamos ir a pasear al pueblo..._

_¿Ya no hay galletas de limón cierto? - pregunto Hans adivinando los pensamientos de la reina _

_¿Como lo supiste? - pregunto Elsa_

_Elsa, he estado aqui poco menos de dos años, he podido conocerte un poco - dijo HAns - se que tienes una obsecion con las galletas de limón - comento Hans_

_No es una obsecion - dijo Elsa - simplemente las amo - dijo en voz baja Elsa_

_Si quieres que compre galletas de limón solo tienes que decirlo - dijo Hans _

_¿Eso es un si? - pregunto Elsa_

_¿Tengo otra opcion? - pregunto Hans - solo vamos por esas horrendas galletas_

_El hecho de que tu las odies no significa que sean horrendas - dijo Elsa _

_Para mi lo son - dijo Hans - ademas opino que tienes gustos muy extraños._

_En lugar de criticar mis gustos deberiamos ir por las galletas ¿no crees? - dijo Elsa_

_Ambos salieron del castillo para ir a comprar las dichosas galletas, se dirigieron a una panaderia donde tambien hacian galletas de limón, Hans y Elsa compraron algunas y tamben compraron unas cuantas galletas de azucar ya que esas eran las favoritas de Hans, caminaron por el pueblo mientras comian las galletas - ¿Es increible no crees? - pregunto ella de repente_

_¿Que cosa? - pregunto el confundido_

_Pues hace poco menos de 2 años nos odiabamos - dijo ella - ahora creo que puedo considerarte mi amigo_

_Si, igual yo creo que te puedo considerar mi amiga - dijo el - pero si alguien pregunta, nos odiamos ¿de acuerdo? no quiero que tu hermanita haga un escandalo _

_De acuerdo - dijo ella _

_Ademas en unos meses me ire - dijo el - y dudo que regrese_

_Lo se - dijo ella - pero eso no evita que te considere mi amigo, ¿cierto?_

_Creo que no - dijo Hans - al menos eso espero._

_igual yo - dijo Elsa , siguieron caminando en silencio, ella tomo otra galleta de limon - ¿Como es que no pueden gustarte estas galletas? - pregunto ella_

_Son demasiado acidas - dijo Hans _

_Pues estas estan deliciosas, ¿no quieres probar? - pregunto ella_

_No gracias - dijo Hans - las detesto_

_Vamos, solo una mordida - insistio ella_

_No, seguro saben horrible - dijo el_

_Nunca lo sabras si no la pruebas - dijo ella_

_¿Por que insistes tanto en que las pruebe? ¿Acaso las envenenaste y necesitas que muerda una para matarme? - bromeo Hans - por si acaso lo dudas, no soy blancanieves y espero que tu no seas la reina malvada_

_No digas tonterias - dijo ella - solo prueba una galleta, solo una y te dejare en paz_

_Bien - dijo el no muy convencido, tomo una galleta de limon, se armo de valor y le dio una pequeña mordida que apenas y se noto _

_¿y bien? - pregunto ella_

_Hay peores - respondio Hans - pero sigue estando asquerosa_

_Bueno, por lo menos asi estoy segura de que tu no te robaras las galletas de limon de la alacena - rio Elsa_

_Eso tenlo por seguro - dijo Hans - no me planeo acercar a las galletas de limos a menos que sea para hacerte enojar_

_Si te atreves a hacer eso te congelare - bromeo ella_

_Correre el riesgo - dijo el acercandose a ella - si eso te hace enojar vale la pena_

_¿Disfrutas de molestarme, cierto? - pregunto Elsa_

_Es bastante divertido - dijo Hans - te ves adorable cuando te enojas_

_¿Piensas que soy adorable cuando estoy enojada? - pregunto ella finjiendo indignacion_

_¿Lo ves? eres bastante adorable Elsa - dijo HAns - eso hace que me encante hacerte enojar_

_A veces realmente me dan ganas de golpearte - dijo ella _

_Si, es un efecto que causo en la gente - comento el, ella rio ante ese comentario, hubo un momento en el cual se miraron directo a los ojos y permanecieron por mucho tiempo asi, ninguno decia nada, asta que por algun impulso que el no supo entender, se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, ella se quedo estatica por un momento pero despues de unos segundos ella correspondio el beso, el rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y ella entrelazo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello_

No, Hans, deja de pensar en ella - se regaño el pelirrojo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con una se sus manos, tenia que sacarsela de la mente, ese beso habia sido un error, un completo error, el tenia que dejar de pensar en ella, en los momentos que paso con ella y sobre todo, debia finjir que ese beso jamas paso.

De igual manera, aunque el aceptara sentir algo por Elsa, todos se opondrian y no se referia a Anna y Kristoff ya que ellos por alguna razon querian que Elsa y el tuvieran una relacion amorosa, de verdad que algo andaba mal con esos dos, primero lo odiaban y lo amenazaban ahora se preocupan por el y no quieren que se vaya, pero si desde el primer dia que el estuvo en arendelle lo que esos dos hacian era tener una cuenta regresiva de cuanto faltaba para librarse de el.

No se que hacer - frustrado se paso las manos por el rostro, ya no podia soportar eso mas, si, el amaba a Elsa, o eso creia el, pero no podian estar juntos, ella se merecia algo mejor, ademas que ahora ella estaba muy molesta con el por algo ocurrido hacia dos semanas - Anna tenia razon, realmente soy un tonto.

_¡TE gusta! ¡te gusta! - grito felizmente la pelirroja princesa_

_Anna ¡Deja de decir estupideces! - grito HAns harto - ¡No me has dejado en paz con eso desde hace meses! ¡Se supone que tu me odias ¿Recuerdas?!_

_Eso esta en el pasado - dijo Anna - te he tenido muy vigilado tal y como te lo adverti el dia que llegaste - dijo la pelirroja, el penso que ella no cumpliria esa amenaza pero al parecer se equivoco - Se nota que la amas, amas a Elsa_

_¡Claro que no! - grito HAns - escucha, solo trabajo para ella y somos amigos, solo eso_

_Eso dicen todos cuando estan enamorados - dijo Anna - ¡Solo acepta que te gusta!_

_¿De donde sacas esas tonterias? - pregunto Hans_

_Solo te digo que la proxima vez que beses a mi hermana asegurate de que nadie te vea - respondio Anna - solo los he visto besarse una vez, hace meses_

_Ese beso fue un error - dijo Hans_

_El amor no es ningun error - dijo Anna_

_¡Yo no amo a tu hermana! - grito por milesima vez Hans - ¡jamas podria amar a alguien como ella! - grito ya furioso _

_¿A que te refieres con eso? - pregunto la princesa cambiando su tono alegre por uno de indignacion_

_Tiene poderes de hielo, Anna - dijo Hans - dudo que alguien la ame siento tan peligrosa, yo no amaria a un mostruo como ella - aquello lo dijo para que Anna lo dejara en paz, realmente queria que la pelirroja lo dejara de molestar con lo mismo, estaba enojado, aquello no era cierto y Anna lo sabia pero ambos no se percataron de la presencia de Elsa en aquel lugar._

_¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? - pregunto Elsa con algunas lagrimas en los ojos_

_No, Elsa.. yo - trato de explicarse Hans pero ella no lo dejo y se fue _

_Eres un tonto ¿lo sabias? - dijo Anna - ¿Por que dijiste todo eso? - pregunto ella_

Soy un estupido - dijo Hans - soy mas estupido que las galletas de limon - penso el - creo que Elsa esta mucho mejor sin mi

Al dia siguiente, Elsa estaba en su oficina terminando de leer algunas cartas - Hola Elsa - dijo Anna entrando a la habitacion junto a Kristoff

Hola Anna, hola Kristoff - saludo Elsa alegremente - ¿Que los trae por aqui? - pregunto la reina

El barco de Hans esta a punto de zarpar - respondio Anna

¿Y? - pregunto Elsa

Elsa, he visto como el te mira y como tu lo miras - dijo la pelirroja - es obvio que se aman

Anna, creo que has perdido la cabeza - dijo la reina - yo no amo a Hans y el tampoco me ama

¿Estas segura de eso? - pregunto Anna

Completamente segura - mintio la reina

Sabes que estas mintiendo - dijo la princesa - Elsa, tienes que detener ese barco - dijo Anna - si no lo haces, te arrepentiras el resto de tu vida

Anna, aunque quisiera detener el barco, no puedo hacerlo - dijo Elsa - ya es muy tarde para eso

Claro que puedes, eres la reina - dijo Anna

Anna tiene razon, Elsa - intervino Kristoff - entiendo que estes molesta con Hans pero si quieres ser feliz deberas dejar tu orgullo de lado

Apoyo a Kristoff en eso - dijo Anna

Elsa se que eres la reina - dijo Kristoff - pero tambien puedes equivocarte y nuestro trabajo como amigos y familia es decirte cuando estas cometiendo un error - dijo el - y ahora mismo estas cometiendo un grave error

Supongamos que Hans y yo sentimos algo uno por el otro, ¿por que se va a ir? - pregunto Elsa, el principe y la princesa no supieron responder - les agradezco que quieran ayudarme y se que ustedes solo quieren lo mejor para mi, pero no detendre ese barco, no insistan

Ambos se rindieron y salieron de la oficina de Elsa, ella se levanto de la silla y se asomo por la ventana y observo como el barco zarpaba para alejarse lentamente del reino - ¿Enserio creeiste que me iria en ese barco? - pregunto Hans, lo cual sorprendio a la reina

¿Hans? - pregunto ella sin poder creerlo - pense que tu...

¿Me iria en ese barco? - pregunto Hans - si, tambien yo lo crei - dijo el - pero sucede que no pude pegar ni un ojo en toda la noche pensando en si deberia irme o no, de hecho elegi irme

¿Y que haces aqui? ¿Perdiste el barco? - pregunto Elsa

Cambie de opinion - dijo Hans - ademas no podia irme sin antes hacer dos cosas

¿Que? - pregunto Elsa

Uno, queria que supieras algo - dijo Hans - lo que dije hace dos semanas no era cierto, solo queria que Anna dejara de molestarme, pero lo cierto es que aunque me costo mucho aceptarlo, me he enamorado de la reina de las nieves - Elsa no dijo nada - ¿Es ironico cierto? - pregunto

¿Que cosa? - pregunto Elsa

Que una persona con poderes de hielo me ha descongelado el corazon - dijo el, ella se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en los labios el cual el correspondio, se separaron y sonrieron

¿Y que era la otra cosa que tenias que hacer? - pregunto ella con curiosidad

El saco una bolsa de un bolsillo - Tenia que asegurarme de que no te quedaras sin galletas de limón - dijo el entregando la bolsa la cual contenia varias de las mencionadas galletas, ella sonrio ampliamente y abrazo al pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas


End file.
